Big Time Love Story
by wish91
Summary: My own story about Lomille with some Jendall and Starlos.Has Drama,Romance,and Humor
1. SHE'S GOING ON A WHAT?

Big Time Love Story

Logan's P.O.V

I walked to the pool area and saw Camille reading lines I have had a crush on Camille ever since that social gathering the guys and I threw weeks ago. I walked over to her. "Hi Cami" I said. She laughed a very beautiful laugh "Cami? Is that my new nickname?" Yup I said.

"Logan guess what I have awesome news" What is it? I asked

Jet Stetson asked me out! She said. My heart sunk when I heard that. "Oh yeah great" I said with a certain sadness in my voice. "Oh I gotta go shopping with Jo and Steph see ya." After she left I went to go to the guys for advice. "Actually Logan I don't blame her." said Kendall "WHAT!"I yelled "Come on man Kendall's right you always treated Camille like some type of groupie." said James. I hated to admit it but they were right I haven't been giving Camille the respect she deserved. "Okay fine I get it I should have treated her better but now she's going on a date with that self absorbed jerk Jet Stetson. "Relax I'll ask Jo to talk to her." Kendall said I was hoping she won't go on this date.


	2. The Perfect Dress

Big Time Love Story 2

Camille's P.O.V

I went to the mall and saw my friends Jo and Stephanie sitting drinking smoothies. "Hi girls" I said with a cheer full tone. "Hey Cami we brought you a smoothie." Said Jo "Thanks" Jo and Stephanie were my best friends the guys too. Before they came I was just a lonely girl, you know the kind of girl who the mean girlz

A.k.a the Jennifer's picks on the most. They taunted me, pushed me into the pool, made rumors about me, and even auditioned for the same roles I did on purpose so I wouldn't get the part they'd pay the director to pick them. If it wasn't for my stubbornness I'd be back in Connecticut. "So Cam ready to go shopping for your date tonight?" Jo asked. "Defiantly" I answered. I was discouraged the girls and I have been looking for a dress and couldn't find one. "Guys this tiring we've been to 6 stores and still you guys keep saying _it's too casual, too fancy, too slutty, and too grannyish._" I mimicked "Fine try this one it's gorgeous." Stephanie said handing me a dress. I changed into the dress and looked in the mirror the dress was perfect it was a purple dress that went 3inches above my knees the straps were wider than a regular old spaghetti strap. It didn't show too much but still it fit my figure perfectly. "That dress is perfect" said Jo.

Jo's P.O.V

I was telling Camille how she should get the dress then my phone started to ring a big grin appeared on face when I found out Kendall was calling me. "Hey babe" I greeted. "Hello my blonde goddess." Kendall answered I felt my cheeks get warm "what's up is everything okay" I asked "Well I need you to talk to Camille" Kendall said. "Why" I asked. "Because Logan likes her and doesn't want her to date Jet, but do not tell Camille" Kendall said. "Wait I'm confused I thought he saw her as some kind of groupie."

"He doesn't anymore, so can you talk to her." Kendall asked. I thought about it Logan always treated Camille like an annoyance, and what if he breaks her heart somehow, but Logan was my friend and Jet Stetson was a complete jerk hole so the chances of Camille getting heartbroken by Jet is way higher than her chances with Logan. "Okay I'll talk to her" I said. "Thanks Beauty" Kendall said. "You're welcome Beast" I said. "Hang up First" I insisted "No you hang up first" Kendall insisted back. "No you ha- " Stephanie Hanged up the phone and said "Don't worry I'll hang up first." "How rude" I said. "What did Kendall need anyways?" Stephanie asked. "We need to talk to Camille." I said. Stephanie gave me confused yet worried look. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked. "Logan Likes her and he's jealous that she's going on a date with Jet." I answered. This time she gave me confused look "But he always treats her like a groupie" Stephanie said. "Right?" I agreed. Camille came to us "Hey guys I paid for the dress already let's go for lunch" We went to the food court and ate. "Camille we need to talk" I said. "What about?" she asked. "Logan" I said bluntly. Camille gave me confused look I was getting tired of seeing confused faces. "What about him?" she asked. "Do you want to go on your date with Jet even though you still like Logan?" Stephanie asked. I gave her a look telling her she said the wrong thing. "What she means is do you still have feelings for Logan?" Logan I asked. I was hoping she would say yes, but this is Camille she's as stubborn as mule. "Well guys I did but he thinks I'm some kind of groupie, plus he has always has pretty girls surrounding him; so I guess it's time for me to move on so I'm fine. I knew she was lying because she was holding back a blush Camille always blushes when she's lying or if she's flattered. "Look Cam you are pretty plus Kendall has a lot of girls around him but he still loves me." I inquired "That's because if he didn't you'll kick is ass" Stephanie said. I kicked her under the table. "OWW" she yelped. "I don't know guys I'll think about it" Camille said.


	3. Thinking About It

Big Time Love Story3

Camille's P.O.V

I walked into the palm woods with a lot to think about but I couldn't spend to much time thinking I had a date to attend to if I decide to go to the date UGH! I'm so confused. "Hey Camille" Carlos greeted cheerfully. Carlos was a happy-go-lucky type of guy that's one of the reason we're friends. "Oh hi Carlos what's up?" I greeted back. A curious look spread on Carlos's face "What's wrong Cami you look down?" Carlos asked "Nothing um I'm just gonna head to my apartment see ya Carlitos." "Bye Camille." As I got to my apartment I got a snack pack in the fridge Chocolate pudding always helped me when I was in a jam good thing I had a high metabolism. Logan always thought I was some kind of wacko and he avoided me it really hurt. It was obvious he didn't like me the way I like him so the only way to get rid of the pain was to move on and dating Jet was the only way of doing that.

Kendall P.O.V

"Hey my blonde goddess" I greeted. "Hey babe look I talked to Camille and she's scared Logan will reject her again, but she said she'll think about it." Jo said "That's alright I'll go tell Logan bye beauty." I said before I planted a kiss on her lips. When I got to the apartment I saw Logan and James arguing "DUDE YOU WHAT?" Logan asked. "I DON'T SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS THAT WAS A USED UP TOOTH BRUSH I WASHED IT AND USED IT FOR MY EYE BROWS!"James protested.

"You need professional help you know that" Logan stated. It wasn't long before they saw I was staring at them with a weird look on my face. "Oh hey Kendall did Jo tell you how Camille is gonna blow Logan off for Jet Stetson?" James said. Logan glared at him and looked at me "Jo talked to Camille and said Camille will think about it." I said.

Logan's P.O.V

I was half relived and half scared I mean Camille was thinking about it which worried me when she thinks nobody knows what she's gonna do next which was one of the things I liked about her but what if she chose to go on her date with Jet "I'm gonna go to the pool an think of a plan" I said before I left to go to the pool.

Jennifer2's P.O.V

Words are spreading out Logan and Camille I always secretly always had a crush on Logan and anything Jennifer2 wants Jennifer2 gets but he had a crush on _Camille_ she wasn't even half as pretty as I was and yet she captured Logan's heart well it's going to be mine now. I had a plan. Logan was at the pool so I decided to go over and work my plan "Hi Logie" I said in a flirty tone. He gave me a confused look "um hi Jennifer" he said. I saw Camille walk in and she looked at us so I kissed him Camille ran off crying aww poor baby, NOT. "Logan pushed me off and looked at me confused "I gotta go he a said.

Camille's P.O.V

I ran in the lobby crying and to think I was gonna tell him how I felt well those feelings were gone or they were over shadowed by my anger and sadness. I cried harder and ran then someone caught me "Camille what's wrong?" Kendall asked still holding onto me "LET ME GO KENDALL!" I yelled. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." Kendall protested. "Ask Logan and his girlfriend Jennifer2!" I got out of Kendall's grip and ran into my room and cried I wiped my tears that was it I was going on that date tonight.


	4. The Date

Big Time Love Story 4

Camille's P.O.V

I took a shower for my date and did my make up. I straightened my hair and put a purple hair flower in it. Then I slipped into my dress. I chose my black Mary Jane pumps. And my purple hoops to match my dress. All of a sudden Jo and Stephanie walks in. "Oooh getting ready for your date tonight or are you trying to look good for Logan?" Stephanie teased. "I'm going on my date." I said as I swallowed down tears of the mention of Logan's name. "Did you think about the talk we had about Logan?" asked Jo. I was suddenly angry and tears left my eyes. "I don't care about Logan anymore." I lied. Jo and Stephanie were giving me concerned look. "I saw Logan kissing Jennifer2." I said as I cried. Jo looked confused and Stephanie looked angry with a tint of confusion. "I'm going to kick his ass." Stephanie yelled. "Camille I don't understand." said Jo. "Well I do, he doesn't like me that way and after this date I won't like him that way either. I said with as much pride I had left. I started fixing my make up again since my tears ruined it. And Stephanie and Jo left my room.

Logan's P.O.V

I was sitting on the couch watch in T.V with James and Carlos. Mrs. Knight was reading a how to connect with teens magazine and Katie was asleep actually she was pretending to be asleep but she was really playing video games on her PSP. Kendall bursted through the door "LOGAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Kendall yelled. "What are you talking about Kendork?" Carlos asked. I was just sitting there confused. "I mean I ran into Camille an hour ago and she was crying her eyes out." Kendall said still kind of yelling at me. "Why was she crying?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Ask Logan and Jennifer2. According to Camille that's his new girlfriend." Kendall answered. I was shocked Camille saw me and Jennifer kissing I freaking blew it damn. "Oh my god no Jennifer kissed me." Well you just blew it Logan." Kendall said with a sigh. All of a sudden Stephanie came in and slapped me. "YOU JERK TO THINK I GAVE HER THAT SPEECH FOR YOU!" Stephanie yelled. Next thing I knew Stephanie left and Jo came in. I then protected my face with my hands "Relax I'm not gonna hit you" Jo said. I put my hands down and she slapped me "Why would you Kiss Jennifer 2?" Jo asked calmly but we could all tell she was angry. "I didn't she kissed me" I answered. "Right Logan" Jo said sarcastically. "Wait Jo, I think he's telling the truth. James said. "Thank you James." I said. James always defended me if I needed it. "Did you kiss her back Logan?" Kendall asked. "Well, a little bit." I said "Oh my god LOGAN!" Jo yelled. "I'm sorry." I protested. "Well Logan sorry isn't gonna help you now because Camille is going on her date in 2minutes." Jo said. I can't believe I blew my chances with a girl who was totally in love with me.

Camille's P.O.V

I was ready for my date my mind was cleared from what happened today I wasn't gonna let anyone spoil this moment of me dating Jet Stetson. I walked down to the lobby the guys, Jo and Stephanie was there bickering. I looked at them like they were insane. They looked up at me Logan just stared at me but I ignored it I wanted him to suffer. "Wow Camille you look hot!" James said with a grin. "Yeah" Carlos added. "What do you mean yeah?" Stephanie said giving Carols a look. "He asked for my opinion so I ga-" Carlos said before Stephanie cut him off. "No he didn't ask for your opinion you volunteered your opinion" Stephanie said. "So wh-" "Guys quit fighting" I interrupted. "So Cam when is Jet coming?" asked Jo. "Right now" I said as I saw Jet walking towards us. "Camille you look stunning." Jet said as he kissed my hand. I blushed "thank you" I said. "So how are you guys?" Jet asked. "Were doing fine" Kendall said. "Good to hear; c'mon Camille we wouldn't want to lose are reservations." Jet said as he took my hand. "Bye guys see ya later." I said with a grin on my face. Jet and I arrived at the restaurant. "Wow Jet you didn't have to spend all this on me. "Well a beautiful girl should get anything her heart desires" Jet said. While we were eating all Jet could tell me is how pretty I look is that all he liked about me he didn't even ask me about my personality.

Jet's P.O.V

I couldn't wait. 2 more minute's till the date was over and I could finally get her to come over to my place and we could do you know what. I knew it wasn't gonna be hard because Camille Romano was the type of girl who will do anything to keep a boyfriend because she never had one. This was gonna be easy because she was. "It's already 9'o clock we should probably get out of here." I said. "Oh yeah you're right my friend's are probably gonna go all parental on me." Camille said. As we went into the car I smirked she was just so damn hot I was so getting a boner. "Hey so how about we you know go back to my place." I said.

Camille's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it Jet was trying to have sex with me. "What?" I asked there was certain anger in my voice. What did he think I was a whore? "Yeah why not we could have a little party" Jet said as he put his arm around me. I was defiantly pissed the hell off right then. I got an idea. I smiled seductively "You know we don't have to wait till we get your place there is a back seat." I said as I bit my lip. He had an excited look on his face that's when I was happy he was falling for my plan. He went into the back seat and started undressing he was now in his underwear "Close your eyes" I said slowly. He closed his eyes I locked all the doors except for mine I closed the car light's and ran out the car. Luckily for me ran fast in heels and the palm woods was 2 blocks away I didn't look back because I was afraid if I saw Jet chasing me I would freeze. When I got to the palm woods I cried I almost got raped. My friends were at the pool except for Logan he was probably asleep. I ran so no one could see me "Freeze" I heard Jo yelled from the pool. I wiped my tears and walked to them "Hey how was yo- are you crying?" Stephanie asked. "You seem to do that a lot lately" Kendall stated suspiciously. I started balling knowing that I couldn't lie to my friends. I then told them everything that happened. Jo looked sympathetic and worried with a tint of anger. Stephanie, James, and Carlos had the same look on their face, shocked and worried. Kendall's face was burning red he looked angry and a tint of worry was in his eyes.

Kendall's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was hearing some jerk tried to rape Camille. Camille was like my sister and I knew for a fact that she didn't deserve what she was going through right now. "HE WHAT? I WILL KILL HIM"I yelled. "You did a smart thing Camille." Jo said. "What makes him think you would do something like that with him?" Stephanie asked Camille. "I don't know" Camille said as she cried. "Look I think we should all get to bed we'll talk about this in the morning, c'mon Camille and Steph let's get to are apartment." Jo said. We all left I was going to talk to that Jet Stetson tomorrow.


	5. Confronting Jet

Big Time Love Story5

Kendall's P.O.V

I got up the next morning. Katie and my mom were out so it was only me and the guys. I suddenly remembered what happened last night. I got up and got ready then grabbed my keys "bye guys I'm gonna go kick Jet Stetsons ass for trying to have sex with Camille. I then looked back and saw Logan sitting there with a surprised yet hurt look on his face. "Do you want to help me beat him up?" I asked trying to cheer him up. "No, I'll stay here." Logan said sadly. "Don't worry Kendall we'll cheer him up." Carlos said. I then left.

Camille's P.O.V

I was so miserable that day but I kept a brave face on I did my morning routine. I didn't feel so happy today so instead of putting colorful clothes on just like I always do I just put on pale blue spaghetti strap with a navy blue sweater over it, some regular blue skinny jeans, and some tan gladiator sandals. I didn't feel like doing anything with my hair so I just brushed it and let it down. I didn't' put a lot of make up on. I walked into the kitchen and saw my friends Stephanie and Jo eating breakfast "Hey Cami how you feelin?' asked Jo. "Horrible" I said. "Camille…" Jo said but she couldn't think of anything to say. I started to cry "I can't believe it first Logan rips my heart out by kissing Jennifer2 then Jet tries to do me why can't I find a decent boyfriend who cares about me? Is there something wrong with me?" I said as I cried. "Camille look at me." Stephanie said. I looked up at her. "You are a smart, beautiful, talented girl an if any guy is too stupid to se that that's their loss." Stephanie said as she wiped my tears. "Yeah Camille all you have to do is have more faith in yourself." Jo said. Their pep talk made me feel 5 times better. "Thanks guys I said with little smile. "I'm gonna go to the lobby and read my book." I said.

Kendall's P.O.V

I went to the palm woods park and saw Jet making out with a girl with bleach blond hair, a jersey tan, and big boobs or maybe they looked big because she was wearing a push up bra that anyone could see cause of her revealing dress. "Yo Jet I need to speak with you." I said. "Jet stopped kissing her looked at me like I was a poor waiter interrupting their "_Romantic Evening"_ by asking for a tip. "Babe why don't you get us some ice cream then we could head back to my place and you could do what I like." Jet said winking. "Sure Jet" the girl said seductively. As the girl was plain out of sight Jet turned to me "Now what are you doing here Kendork?" Jet asked. I scoffed "I should ask you the same question since you don't even live at the palm woods why are you at the PALM WOODS Park?" I said. "Why did you interrupt my make out session?" Jet asked. "I don't know maybe you deserve it for TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH A GIRL WHO WAS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO ME!" I yelled I then thought of the tears in Camille's eyes last night and got angry. "Well Camille new she wanted it she just didn't wanna seem easy even though she so is." Jet said cockily. I was pissed all I wanted to do was punch him out. "YOU KNOW WHAT JET CAMILLE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU CAUSE SHE'S SMART THAT ADDS UP SINCE THE ONLY GIRLS YOU CAN GET IN BED WITH ARE IDIOTS!" I yelled. Next thing I knew that bicth Jet punched me in the damn face. I punched him back but this time he fell strait to the floor knocked out. "That's what you get for trying to have sex with my best gal friend!" I walked away in victory

Logan's P.O.V

I was so heartbroken that I just had realized how Camille must be feeling right now. She was the one who almost got used. I was being so selfish I wondered if should go talk to her but she wouldn't want to talk to me anyways just then I heard some guys talking "Hey dude Jennifer 2 told me how Camille Romano gave it up to Jet Stetson?" said a random guy "Oh man this is so awesome I wonder if I can get her to sleep with me I never been with an Roman chick before" the other random guy said. My blood was boiling I then grabbed the random guys collar and pushed him against the wall "HEY CAMILLE ISN'T JUST ANY GIRL YOU CAN SLEEP WITH SHE'S SMART, BEAUTIFUL, TALENTED, FUNNY, AND ANY GUY WOULD BE LUCKY TO DATE HER BESIDES SHE'S NOT ROMAN SHE'S ITALIAN!" the two guys nodded and ran. It wasn't long when I saw Camille standing there with a surprised look on her face. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. "Camille how much of that did you hear?" I asked. "Logan first your kissing Jennifer2 then sticking up for me I-I don't" she stuttered. "Look Camille Jennifer2 kissed me and I know I was a jerk to kiss back look I'm really sorry for that and for treating you like wacko for the last 5 months; but truth be told I really like you and I would like to give us a shot." I said. The moments she looked at me were the moment's she wasn't looking at the floor "I don't know why you do wanna date me?" she asked "I just said it while I was pinning that guy to the wall." I said. She laughed. That was laugh that I would never get tired of. "I'll think about she said." With a small smile on her face. "Such big stubbornness for such a tiny girl." I said playfully "Proud of it babe." She said as she walked off laughing.


	6. Giving In

Big Time Love Story6

**Ok, I'm thinking about having Arianna Grande (Cat) as James love interest tell me what you think btw I'm sorry I haven't posted in days but my mom is annoying me so is my big sis and little bro.**

Camille's P.O.V

I walked into my apartment with huge grin on my face and saw Stephanie playing video games and Jo giving herself a pedicure "Hey guys" I greeted. "Huge smile, cheerful greeting someone is feeling better" Jo said looking up from her toes. Stephanie paused her video game and sat next Jo to on the couch "spill it sister." she said. I told the girls everything that happened with me and Logan. "Awww" Jo said. "Wait a second you mean to tell me when I told you all those things this morning you felt a _little _bit better, but now you heard Logan say it you come in here with a cheerful attitude and a grin that spreads from ear to ear?" Stephanie asked giving me her confused look she has on often. "Well he pushed the guy to the wall and I could tell his apology was sincere he also said he liked me plus he added funny you didn't" I said reassuringly Stephanie rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "So are you gonna give him another chance?" Jo asked hopefully. I sighed "I don't know." I said. Jo and Stephanie groaned "Come on Cam he defended you, He gave you a good apology, and he admitted he's into you can't you stop being stubborn for one second?" Jo asked annoyed. I was about to say something to get me out of this pep talk but then Kendall came in with a cut below his eye. "Kendall what happened?" I asked concerned. Kendall told me how he went to talk to Jet and told me how Jet punched him and he punched Jet back I was in complete shock and didn't know what to say. "OMFG that jerk!" Jo said as she cleaned the cut and kissed it. "Kendall I'm so sorry you didn't have to do that." I said "Camille calm down and I wanted to do it you know you're like my sister." Kendall said playfully punching my arm. "Thanks bro." I said laughing. "A wait a second don't think were done talking about this." Stephanie said. "About what?" Kendall asked. "Ask Camille, who's trying to sneak away!" Jo said. I stopped in my tracks for a second and started walking towards the door again. "Camille get your narrow ass back here." Stephanie said. I went to go sit next to her "Now tell us again why you won't give Logan a second chance. "Wait Logan asked for a second chance?" Kendall asked. I sighed and retold the story for Kendall "Wow why don't you just forgive him and be his girlfriend." Kendall asked. "It's not that simple." I whined. "YES IT IS!" Jo, Kendall, and Stephanie yelled in Unison. "Do you guys really think I should?" I asked. When they were about to answer the door bell rang "Are you serious I said as I walked to the door. I was getting tired of interruptions and if it was someone else who was at the door I'd scream cause I don't want to repeat my story. I opened my door and looked all around and I saw no one but then I looked down and there was a brown teddy bear with a heart shaped belly that said "I'm beary sorry" I also saw a red rose with a note that quoted shake spear I'm pretty sure it was Logan. I walked back in my apartment and saw Jo, Kendall, and Stephanie with a smirk on their faces does that answer your question?" Jo asked still smirking.

Logan's P.O.V

I ran so fast so Camille wouldn't see me I thought about and wondered why I ran she probably knows I was the one who gave her the rose and bear. "Hey Logie" Carlos greeted. I was startled "Oh hey Carlos." I said. "Jennifer2 came asking for you." Carlos said. "What?" I asked. "Jen- "I heard you." I interrupted him. "I don't want Jennifer2 I want Camille." I said putting my head in my hands. "Doesn't sweat It Logan just tell Jennifer you don't like her" Carlos said turning on the hockey channel. Just then my door bell rang. I hoped Jennifer2 wasn't at the door but to my surprise it was Camille. "Hey." She said shyly "Hi Camille come in." I said. She smiled that beautiful smile and I almost melted. "Um I guess you got the stuff?" I asked. "Yeah and I thought it was sweet" she said still smiling at me. "Really?" I said as I grinned. She nodded "Camille there's something I wanna ask you." I said. She gave me confused look. "Will you go out with me tonight?" I asked hopefully. She smiled. "YES! Completely YES." She said.


	7. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Big Time Love Story7

**Alright so I decided that James was gonna have girlfriend next season and some of my episodes are gonna be less of that lovey dovey stuff and more Drama and Humor.**

Camille's P.O.V

I was playing video games with Stephanie when I looked at the clock it was 5:45 "OH CRAP!" I yelled. "What?" Jo asked while eating her ice cream. "Logan texted me an hour ago saying he's coming at 7 its 5:45 and I look like a mess. "Relax he said he's coming at 7." Stephanie said. "Yeah but I have to take a shower, curl my hair, and I haven't even picked out an outfit yet. "Go get ready now." Jo said. I ran into the room and took my regular 25 minute shower, I blow dried and curled my hair and put a butterfly pin it. Then changed into a white ruffled tunic blouse then I put on a pair of black skinny pants that some glitter on it and put on some white wedged sandals, then I put on my heart shaped earrings then I put on my lucky charm bracelet that had my name on it. I went with white eye shadow a bit of eye liner and some lip gloss that tasted like vanilla the reason why I don't wear mascara is because my lashes were long enough. I looked at the clock it was 6:59 I quickly grabbed my purse and my phone then the doorbell rang I ran to the door "Hey Logan!" I said with a smile on my face.

Logan's P.O.V

I fell into a gaze for a second "H-hey Cam you look amazing." I said. I saw her blush "Thanks you look great too." She said. Camille and I drove to the amusement park. "Hey Logan let's go on that rollercoaster." Camille suggested. I was terrified of rollercoaster's but I couldn't say no to that smile "Okay" I said reluctantly. Luckily for me the line was long when we got to the front of the line the guy let us in "Hottie" I heard him murmur. "Dude I heard that" I said. Camille pulled me onto the rollercoaster to stop me from getting into a fist fight. As the rollercoaster began to move I held her hand. "Relax Logan it's gonna be fine." Camille said. When I saw Camille's warm smile I got butterflies in my stomach. While the rollercoaster sped up I screamed at the top of my lungs and held Camille close to me obviously she loved rollercoaster's since she was laughing and wooing I hid my face in her curls she smelled like vanilla. Thank god the coaster stopped 2 minutes after "Logan you were hilarious." she said as we got off "I'm flattered that my franticness amused you." I said playfully. She laughed the laugh that always made me weak in the knees. We went to go play Bongo I kept missing so Camille came behind me and adjusted my arm then helped me toss the ball. I asked for the light blue teddy bear and gave it to Camille "aww thanks Loganaitor." She said. We walked and got some pizza "So tell me about yourself since we didn't get a chance at the social gathering." I said. "You mean the party?" Camille said. "Yeah" I said shyly. "Okay get ready to hear a lot." She said.

3rd person's prospective

"Ok where are you from?" Logan asked. "A small town in Connecticut what about you?" she asked. "Minnesota" Logan answered. "What is your favorite thing to do?" Logan asked. "That's easy act." She said. "Yeah but I heard you singing my happy ending with Jo and I thought you sounded great. "Enough talk about me let's talk about you" she said avoiding the statement Logan just said. "No c'mon I wanna know more about you." Logan pleaded. Camille let out a defeated sigh "Fine I used to sing but I stopped she said." Camille said. "Why?" Logan asked. "Cause I was more caught up in my acting I guess I stopped singing." She answered "You could do both you know can I hear you sing?" he asked. "Not today" she answered. "So what do you like to do?" Camille asked. "I love science and I always wanted to be a doctor but being in a band with my 3 best friends is fun too." He said. "You know I love visiting Italy to see the rest of my family they may be chaotic but that's just them." Camille said. Logan chuckled. "What kind of person were you in high school?" Logan asked. "Well I came here when I was 14 so this was my high school, But when I was in middle school I wasn't so popular I was a dorky girl on the debate team. So when I came here I got a makeover so I could fit in but for some reasons the Jennifer's always put me down." Camille explained. "Wow there's a lot I didn't know about you." Logan said. They decided to walk around and enjoy the fireworks. "Hey Camille" Logan said. "Yeah?"She asked. Logan suddenly felt nervous and he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. "Bleep Blap Bloop." He said. Camille looked at him with worried eyes "Logan are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, but could I ask you a question?" Logan asked "Sure." Camille answered "Camille Donna Romano will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Camille had never thought he'd ask her that, ever. "OMG YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" she said. After she calmed down she caught Logan's gaze she then stood on her tip toes and leaned in and he touched her lips with his.


	8. Bestfriend From Hell

Big Time Love Story8

**Ok so this episode is about friendship and there's some flirting in this. (Guest Starring: Elizabeth Gilles) oh yeah and try not to imagine her as Goth in this.**

Camille's P.O.V

I got up from bed and smiled at the thought of last night I was finally Logan's girlfriend this was awesome. I took a shower and got ready. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Jo and Stephanie eating breakfast. "Hey Cami how was your date and I want detail." Jo said handing me my plate of breakfast. I told them everything that happened last night. "EEEEP!" they said in unison. "He is so sweet." Stephanie said. "I know right" I agreed. "Well I gotta go I promised Carlos I'll spend the whole day with him it's Starlos day." Stephanie said. "After Stephanie left Jo and I decided to go to the guys apartment. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. "Hi brown eyes" Logan said before he kissed me. "What do you girls wanna do today?" Kendall asked. "Why don't we hang at the pool?" Jo suggested. On are way to the pool I saw a familiar face. "OMG CAMI!" the familiar girl said it was my best friend from back home "LIZZIE EEEP!" I yelled as I ran up to hug her. "Guys this is Lizzie we used to be best friends back home." I said. Lizzie and used to do everything together we were like sisters we ate lunch together, we studied together, we also had sleepovers. "Lizzie these are my friends Jo, James, Kendall, and my boyfriend Logan. I said "OMG YOU GUYS ARE BIG TIME RUSH!" Lizzie said. "Yup that's us. Why? does every girl in Connecticut know us?" James asked hopefully. "Yes" Lizzie answered. "What are you doing here?" I asked still smiling "My family and I are visiting for a week." She said. "Do you wanna hang out with us?" I asked. "Sure." She said. Just then Kelly came in "Guys Gustavo needs you to record a new song" she said. "Ok, I'm sorry we couldn't hang out to day Cam I'll see ya later." Logan said. "K bye" I said "Well girls I guess it's just us." I said "We can all have fun together." Jo said. "Ok let's head to the pool." I said.

Jo's P.O.V

As we walked towards the pool I could have sworn I saw Lizzie glare at me it was probably all in my head Lizzie doesn't hate me; she doesn't even know me. After a half hour Lizzie asked what we've been up to then we told her all these stories about the fun times Camille and I have had together. "Oh who wants to go roller skating in the Palmwoods Park?" Camille asked. "I do." I said "Me too" Lizzie said. "Kay I'm gonna go get our skates." Camille said as she left. "Oh no my earring fell out Jo can you help me look for it?" Lizzie asked. "Sure why not I said." I said. We were looking for it for about a minute now when I felt I was pushed in the pool I was shocked what just happed? I thought "Oh Jo I'm so sorry let me help you out." She said as she helped me out. "I'm so sorry it was an accident." She said. "At first I thought she did it on purpose but she looked like she was telling the truth. "Jo, why are you all wet?" Camille asked. "I fell in the pool accidently" I said. "Oh no Jo now you can't come skating with us." Lizzie whined. "Don't worry with me here it will only take 24 minutes to dry her off." Camille said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me up to our apartment. After 24 minutes I was all dry and ready to go. As we were skating in the park Lizzie kept going super fast and grabbing Camille with her. They were now a head of me "What is up with this girl?" I whispered to my self. Soon enough I sped up right next to Camille and for some reason Lizzie slowed down. Next thing I knew I was pushed off the side walk and in the grass. "Oh my god Jo are you ok?" Camille asked worried. "I'm fine I think I just got a bruise on my knee." I reassured her. "Maybe you should rest we'll bring you some ice cream back from Dairy Queen." Lizzie said. I was suddenly angry "OH WILL YOU NOW OR WILL YOU JUST BE THINKING ABOUT MORE WAYS TO TOURTURE ME!" I snapped. "JO! What are you talking about?" Camille asked. "She's been sabotaging me all day." I said as I pointed to Lizzie. "Jo I don't know what you're talking about." Lizzie said slowly walking towards me." I backed away. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. PUSHING ME IN THE POOL, MAKING ME FALL!" I yelled. "Ok Jo maybe you're just taking this the wrong way Lizzie will never do anything to hurt you on purpose; Besides she is a total klutz right Lizzie." Camille said holding me so I won't hit Lizzie. "She's right Jo I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you intentionally." Lizzie said. She did look serious and maybe she is a klutz maybe I was being paranoid. "No I'm sorry, I should have never snapped at you." I said. "It's ok" she responded. "Yay my two BFF's working out their issues why don't we clean your cut up and head to Uswirl." Camille said. After Camille cleaned my cut we headed down to get ice cream. "Guy's I'm gonna go order for us." Camille said. "So tell me about the fun times you and Camille had together." I said when Camille left. "OH shut your face you stupid blonde." Lizzie said cruelly. I looked behind me to see if she was talking to me. "Excuse me" I said. "You heard me I don't like your ass." Lizzie said. "Ok look" I said meanly before she interrupted me "No you look I meant to do all those things to you. "WHY?" I said furiously "Why do you think Camille was my bestfriend first and I'm taking her back." Lizzie said "Ok biotch don't make me yank those cheap extensions out of your head that only contains air." I said harshly. "You're not gonna hurt me if you do Camille will never forgive you." Lizzie said smirking. I reached my limit who the hell does this girl think she is Camille is and always will be MY bestfriend. "He guys I got the ice cream" Camille said. I fled the store "JO WAIT!" I heard Camille call after me. I went to the guy's apartment luckily they were at home. "I FREAKING HATE THAT BITCH!" I yelled as I walked into the apartment. The guys looked at me strangely as I paced around angrily. "Babe who are you talking about?" Kendall asked. "That Lizzie chick. Ok here's what happened after you guy's left she _pretended_ to drop he earring so I can look for it with her then she pushed me in the pool and pretended to be sorry about it. Wait oh wait that's not all when we were skating she pushed me and gave we a bruise then pretended to be sorry AGAIN! Wait I'm not done yet when we went to Uswirl and she admitted she did everything on purpose you should've heard what she said _Camille was my bestfriend first and I'm taking her back. _I mimicked. "Wow did you tell Camille?" Logan asked. "Once but she thought I was just being paranoid." I answered. "Jo why did you run out of there like that?" Camille said with ice cream all over her shirt. "Why don't you wash the ice cream out of your shirt and we'll talk about it." I said. "Fine." She said as she walked to the bathroom. Next thing I knew Lizzie came In. "Why hello there Josephina." She said with an attitude. "What do you want Elizabeth?" I said. "Wait your name is Josephina?" James said laughing. I gave him a death glare and he instantly stopped laughing. "I wanted to tell you that I'm staying here for a month and I'm gonna make your life a living hell and Camille will be _my_ bestfriend again." She said. "Don't count on it." We heard an angry voice say "Cami…" Lizzie began to say. "Don't Cami me how dare you." Camille said stepping closer. "You don't understand Camille." Lizzie began to say as Camille cut her off again. Camille has never cut anyone off twice in one day only if she's really pissed "I don't believe you, I stood up for you when Jo said what you were up to and she was telling the truth I should have let her kick your ass hell I should have _helped_ her kick your ass." Camille said almost yelling. "Camille I'm your best friend you can't have two bestfriends." Lizzie said. "Your right I only have one bestfriend." Camille said walking over to me. "And that's Jo so get lost Elizabeth!" Camille said. Lizzie stomped off in defeat. "I'm so sorry Jo." Camille said. "That's ok I still love you." I said. We hugged and made up.


	9. Finding My Voice

Big Time Love Story9

**Alright so this is about Camille finding her voice so Demi Lovato doesn't exist in this story and Camille has Demi's voice and her songs so try to keep that in mind. BTW I'm sorry to all the Miley fans she's sort of a slut in this so if you're a Miley fan pretend she's someone else.**

Logan's P.O.V

I woke up and saw James searching around for something "Dude, What are you doing?" I asked still groggy. "Looking for my Barracuda hair gel." James said still searching. "It's 6 o'clock a.m!" I said. "And Gustavo wants' us to be at the studio at 7." James said. I quickly got out of bed and took a shower. An hour passed by and we were at Roque Records. "DOGS! You will be having a concert in two weeks so you will do nothing but PRACTICE! And Miley Cyrus will be opening up for you. BYE!" Gustavo said. "Oh my god Miley Cyrus is gonna open up for us talk about Jackpot." James said. "JAMES! Miley is just gonna open up for us doesn't mean she has to like us." Kendall said. "Yeah and I heard she's a total snob now." Carlos said. "Well any girl who has the guts to post nude pictures all over the internet is awesome." James said. "No any girl who post's nude pictures of herself all over the internet is disgusting." Kendall replied. As we got to the palmwoods we saw Camille, Jo, and Stephanie talking and laughing. "Hey guys what's up?" Camille asked. "Gustavo said we're having a concert and these backstage passes are for you." I said putting my arm around her. "Cool" Stephanie said. "And Miley Cyrus is opening up for us." James said excitedly. "Oh I love her song party in the U.S.A" Camille said. "Well I don't really like her." Jo said. "Yeah the chick is a second Brittany Spears" Stephanie agreed. "Thank you someone who agrees with me." Kendall said. "Well she's opening up for you guys whether you like it or not so just go along with it maybe she's nice." Camille said. "UGH I'm done talking about this I'm going to bed." Kendall said as he left. "Hey Logan why don't we head down to Taco Bell for some tacos?" Camille asked. "Sure" I said taking her small and in my bigger one. After we ordered we sat down "So are you excited about your first concert?" Camille asked. "Yeah but I wish you would be the one opening up for us." I said "Logan we talked about this I'm not that great of a singer plus Miley is awesome." Camille said. "But not as awesome as you." I said. I saw her blush. "Let's head back to the Palmwoods" Camille said avoiding my statement again she does that a lot. "We're not done talking about this" I said "What else is there to talk about?" Camille asked. "A lot." I said playfully. "C'mon we'll talk about this later." Camille said. When we got to the Palmwoods Kendall walked up to us "Hey Logan the hockey game is on wanna watch with us?" Kendall asked. I looked at Camille "Logan go ahead I'll call you." Camille said with an approving smile. "Ok bye brown eyes." I said kissing her goodbye.

Camille's P.O.V

I went to my apartment Jo was at rehearsals and Stephanie was probably shopping. I was feeling bored home alone so I went to my song book to write a song As I flipped through the pages I saw the song I wrote when I first came here _"This is me" _So I decided to sing it on the key bored I hid under my bed.

_Always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me.

"Maybe I should sign up for a singing role" I whispered "Maybe you should." Stephanie said sitting next to me. "How long have you been there?" I asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me you can sing yet alone have a key board?" Stephanie asked. "I always had a key board and as I've told Logan I'm not that great of a singer." I said looking down "Are you like tone deaf or something you're grawsome that's great and awesome mixed together." Stephanie said. "Maybe you're right maybe I should start singing." I said finally giving in. "That's the spirit." Stephanie said.

Logan's P.O.V

It's been 2 weeks already and the guys, Camille, Jo, Stephanie, Gustavo, and Kelly were back stage. "OK DOGS and the dogs' girlfriends meet Miley Cyrus while Kelly and I go check on everything. None of us wanted to greet Miley except James who only checked her out. Camille glared at us cause of are behavior but we didn't care Camille let out a sigh "Hi I'm Camille, those are the Big Time Rush guys and they're Jo and Stephanie." Camille said as she stuck her hand out. Miley rolled her eyes and shoved Camille out of the way. "Well hello there." Miley said seductively checking each of us out. "I don't like the way she's looking at my boyfriend." Stephanie said. "Uh what are you looking at?" Kendall asked with a look of pure disgust. "Nothing, I'll be in my dressing room." Miley said winking then walking off. "You see Camille we're right she is a slut." Kendall said. "Ok fine she is a bitch, but she's still opening up for you no matter what." Camille said. Next thing we new we heard a loud ass scream "What happened?" I asked as we walked into Miley's dressing room. "MILEY SPRAINED HER ANKLE NOW WHO'S GONNA OPEN UP FOR THE DOGS!" Gustavo yelled. "Camille can do it." Stephanie said. "WHAT?" Camille said. "Yeah Camille a great singer plus she's well known for that movie she stared in last month." Jo added. "Well then get her to costume and make-up NOW!" Gustavo yelled.

Camille's P.O.V

I was being dragged into the dressing room "Guys I can't do this." I said. "Please Camille just this once." Logan begged. His hopeful smile was killing me. "Fine, but what am I supposed to sing?" I asked "I'm gonna get the band to play me, myself, and time." Stephanie said. "How did you know I wrote that?" I asked being pulled into the dressing room. "Your song book was on the coffee table just sing it." Jo answered. I was all ready I was wearing a black tank top with a poofy lavender skirt, a lavender sweater with a flower pin in it, and my hair was already curled up so they didn't need to do anything with it. I looked great on the outside but on the inside I was nervous wreck. As I got on the stage I started singing

_I can make the rain stop, if I wanna  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And time... (7x)

I go where life takes me  
but some days it makes me  
Want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely but I know  
that it's only a matter of my perception

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And maybe there's nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the led in my hand into something golden

Just try, more love  
If I just try, more love  
Then I'll find myself in time

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

(I'll find myself in time  
I know I'll find myself in time) 


	10. How Do I Tell Her I Love Her?

Big Time Love Story10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Anyways this episode is really cute and full of puns so I hope you love it.**

Camille's P.O.V

"Oh my god Cami Bear you rocked it." Carlos said patting my shoulder. "Thanks it was sort of well…fun" I said. "Thank you for saving our buts out there Cam." Kendall said hugging me. "Really Kendall? Really." I said. "What?" He asked. "You know what, you spreaded baby oil all over Miley's dressing room so she couldn't sing tonight and you know I love to save the day so you knew I was gonna sing and now you're acting all innocent you jerk." I said. Kendall had a surprised look on his face and everyone was now staring at us. "Um… you can't prove anything." Kendall said defensively. "No, but this can." I said taking a bottle of Johnson& Johnson out of his jacket and holding it up so everyone can see. Kendall ran like a robber running away from a crime scene, and we all busted out laughing. We went back to the palmwoods and decided to have a sleepover at apartment 2J.

Logan's P.O.V

We were having such a good time laughing and telling ghost story's while eating sweets. "Wow Cami Bear aren't you worried your gonna gain 5 pounds after eating all this?" Kendall asked. "I have a high metabolism so I can eat as much junk as I want and not gain an ounce." Camille said. "No wonder why you're so skinny." James said. "Hey Kendall I have to talk to you in private." I said. "Alright, James, Carlos watch Cam, Jo and Steph and make sure they don't eavesdrop." Kendall said following me in the room. "Aright what did you need?" Kendall asked. "I love Camille and I don't know how to tell her." I said. "Woah you're telling me you love Camille after dating her for only a month?" Kendall asked. "You're one to talk you told Jo you loved after 2 weeks." I said defensively. "Touché my friend." Kendall said. "Just how do I tell her?" I asked. "Look just be yourself and speak from your heart." Kendall said. "Did that work for you and Jo?" I asked. "Yup." He said. "Ok I'll tell her now" I said about to leave the room. "Don't tell her now it's 12:00 a.m" Kendall said. "Tell her tomorrow and remember speak from the heart." It was 11:00 a.m "Morning everyone!" Carlos said. "Hey, wait where's Camille?" I asked. "Oh she had an audition early today." Stephanie said. "Why Logan you can tell her you love her later." Jo said with a smirk. I spit out the orange juice I was drinking. "CARLOS, JAMES!" I said yelled. "Relax she didn't wanna invade your privacy so she didn't hear." Jo said. "Did you tell her?" Kendall asked. "No" Stephanie responded. I sighed of relief. "Hey let's get to the pool." James said combing his hair. We all went to the pool. "Hi Logie." Jennifer2 said with the other 2 Jennifer's next to her. "What the hell do you want?" Stephanie said with a glare. "Is anyone talking to you?" Jennifer 2 said. "No!" The other Jennifer's said glaring at Stephanie. "Anyways Logie I saw your concert I thought you were so great." Jennifer said "Um thanks?" I said. "I guess I'll see you around." She said. After she was gone everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "You are in trouble." James said. "Hey guys." Camille said walking towards us. "Hey brown eyes." I said kissing her cheek. "How was the audition?" Jo asked. "Great I'm nervous but great." "What type of role are you auditioning for anyway?" James asked. "I'm auditioning for Mean Girls 2."Camille said sitting on my lap. "Oh their making a second one?" Jo asked. "Yup I'm auditioning for Kylie, the new biker girl." Camille said. Just then Camille's phone rang she instantly answered it. "Hello Camille here…Yeah…Yeah…Ok thanks." She said. "Well…" Kendall said. "I GOT THE PART!" She screamed "OMG!" Jo said as she pulled her off me to hug her. "Rehearsals start tomorrow at 9." Camille said. "Hey Cami Bear how bout we go out tonight I have a surprise for you." I said. "Okay how about 7?" Camille asked. "Seven" I said.

Camille's P.O.V

It was 7:00 I had on a pinkish orange sundress (a/n it's the dress Gabriella had on in HSM2") The doorbell rang "Hey Loganaitor." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi beauty mark." Logan said. He usually called me that cause I had a beauty mark on the left side of my mouth. We walked to the Palmwoods Park and set up the picnic we talked and laughed as we enjoyed the cool breeze of the night. "May I have this dance?" Logan asked offering his hand. "Yes you may." I answered. He took out his I pod and we both listened to it as we danced to _The Only Exception_ by paramore suddenly he stopped dancing "What's the matter?" I asked. "Um Camille…" he said. "What's the matter?" I asked worriedly. "I have something to tell you." He said. "What is it?" I asked.

Logan's P.O.V

I was so completely terrified I mean she was staring at me with those worried beautiful brown eyes. I ran around the park and screamed I sat back down. "Uhh Camille I know we've been dating for only a month now but I really like you." I said. "I really like you too Logan." She said holding my hand. I got butterflies I looked up at her and she was hyptmotizing me with her smile I hated it when she did that to me "I love you okay" I blurted out I looked away from her then looked back to see her smiling at me. "OMG Logan I love you too." She said. I looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately as we pulled away we looked up at the night time sky. 


	11. Poetic Justice

Big Time Love Story11

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own BTR that sucks; ok then this chapter is about Camille's day of rehearsals and there is some poetic justice in this so yeah.**

Camille's P.O.V

I woke up at 6:00 a.m I took a shower and did my hair. I put on a plain white T-shirt, Black skinny jeans, an Aeropostale sweater, and some black converse. I made pancakes and left some for Steph and Jo. "GUY'S I'M OUT!" I yelled before leavening. As I got to the studio I saw a face I didn't wanna see. "What the hell are you doing here extra?" Jennifer2 said coldly. "Oh I'm no extra I play the role of Kylie, I'm pretty sure you got the part as Mandy." I said. "How did you know?" She asked still glaring at me. I chucked "Cause you're a bitch so why not play a bitch character?" I said. "Whatever just stay out of my spotlight." She said. "Why would I go for your spotlight mine is way bigger." I said. She couldn't say anything else so she left. I sat down at the table. "OMG Wally?" I said. "Oh what up Camille." Wally said. "Not much you're still acting like a bad boy huh?" I asked. "It ain't acting anymore Lady C, oh how you doin?" Wally said getting up to flirt with a make-up artist. I laughed. "This dude needs therapy." I whispered to my self. I sat next to these 2 girls who played the role as Nichole and Chelsea they were really cool I had a good time except stupid Jennifer2 kept glaring at me. I got to the Palmwoods pool and sat down next to my friends. "He guy's how's it going?" I said. "Yeah enough small talk how was rehearsal?" Stephanie said. "It was fine except Jennifer 2 was there and she gave me complete attitude other than that I saw Wally Dooly." I said. "You mean that weirdo who tried to replace Kendall?" Carlos asked. "Yup, he's still weird." I said. "So guys how bout we head to the apartment to watch that marathon of Family Guy?" I suggested. Family Guy was my favorites show my favorite was Stewie. We all started to go to the apartment when the Jennifer's stopped us. "Camille I saw you singing on the internet I thought you sounded like a tone deaf walrus." Jennifer2 joked. "She sounded great F.Y.I!" Stephanie said. "Was I talking to you?" Jennifer2 asked. "NO!" the other 2 Jennifer's said. "They have one more time to that one more time!" Stephanie said aggrevaited. "Just get out of are way." I said. "No the only reason you got the lead role is because you paid the director." Jennifer 2 said. "Okay, first your just hating cause I got the lead role, and second I know you've been paying directors not to pick me and pick you instead what kind of delusional person does that crap!" I yelled. Next thing I knew I was pushed to the ground by Jennifer2. I ran up and tackled her down I started hitting her and bit her arm I heard James, Carlos, and Stephanie cheering me on. "I began punching her and pulling her hair. "YOU BITCH!" I yelled still hitting her.

Jo's P.O.V

Kendall and I stood there while we saw Logan being attacked while trying to break up the fight wait scratch that Kendall and I stood there while we saw Logan being attacked while **trying to get Camille to stop beating up Jennifer2.** From here Camille was defiantly winning. "Wow Camille is kicking ass." Kendall said. We all gasped as we saw Camille rip out one of Jennifer's extensions. Then Camille through Jennifer 2 in the pool. "Poetic Justice Bitch, Poetic Justice." Camille said walking away. We all went to 2J "Damn Camille you're stronger than you look." Kendall said. "Well I was just tired of her picking on me." Camille said healing Logan's cuts. "Ow Camille gosh this hurts." Logan said. "I'm so sorry babe." Camille said giving Logan the smile that always hypnotized him. "C'mon Camille why do you have to do that to me?" Logan asked. "Do what to you?" Camille asked innocently. Logan sighed. "Okay I forgive you." Logan said. She hugged him "I love you." She said. "I love you too." Logan said. "Um hello Family Guy is still on." Carlos said


	12. Cousin Cat

Big Time Love Story12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Ok so this episode is sort of funny and sweet it's about James (New Staring: Arianna Grande as Cat)**

James's P.O.V

I was at the pool with the guys, Camille, Jo, and Stephanie. "Hey guys I see a hot blonde wish me luck." I said walking away. "GOOD LUCK!" I heard Camille yell. I walked up to the blonde girl and she looked up at me "Hi my name is James did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I said winking. She stared at me first then laughed as hard as she could.

"Are…y-you… serious?" she said in between laughs. "Just go back to where you came from." She said. I walked back to the apartment sadly. The guys followed me. "James what's wrong?" Carlos asked. "Yeah James I've never seen you this upset cause you got rejected." Camille said. "It's not about her Camille. I'm just trying to look for a girlfriend. You all have girlfriends." I said. "James just wait for the right one to come I mean that girl didn't seem into you find a girl who is." Kendall said. "No there's a type of girl friend I want she has to be perfect." I said. "James no ones perfect." Camille said. "Well you are." I said. It was true Camille was smart, pretty, funny, talented, out going, and she knows how to kick some ass. Don't get me wrong I don't like her like that. "James I'm not perfect." Camille said. "Yeah James well she's my perfect get your own!" Logan said pulling Camille close to him. "Logan! Look James I guess I'll help you there some girls on set who are big fans of Big Time Rush maybe I can bring you along." Camille said. "Really aw thanks Cami" I said. "No problem I'll pick you up at 9." Camille said. The next morning I had to make sure I looked extra good. "Hey James." Camille greeted. "Hey Camille." I said. "You know you should really lock your door more often." Camille said. We went to the studio and saw a group of girls we walked over to them. "Hey guys this is my friend James." Camille said. "Is he your friend or your friend friend?" The blonde one said. "Just my friend." Camille said. "Well then I'm Stella." She said. "And I'm yours." The brunette said clinging onto me. I didn't feel comfortable and Camille sensed it "Uh Marcy what did I say about throwing your self at EVERY cute guy you see." Camille said. "It creeps them out." Marcy said. "Mhmm." Camille said. The rest of the day I Camille introduced me to short girls, tall girls, smart girls, dumb girls, brunettes, and blondes. I was exhausted so Camille suggested we grab some lunch at burger king. "Camille none of these girls are right for me." I said. "Well what type of girls do you like?" Camille said. "Girls like… like you." I answered. "James I'm flattered you think I'm awesome, but you need to stop being so picky." Camille said.

Camille's P.O.V

Geez James is such a diva he keeps saying he wants a girl like me not everyone is like me. Next thing I knew I saw James staring at me he kept getting closer was he trying to do what I think he was I slapped him. "JAMES WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT!" I yelled. "I'm so sorry it was an accident." James said. "Please tell me you don't have feelings for me." I said. "Camille I don't have feelings for you I just did it for no reason." James said. "Good." I said. Just then my phone rang _Raise Your Glass _by pink. I picked it up "Hello." I said. "Hey Cami it's Cat." The voice said. Cat was my cousin from Connecticut she was sort of insane but still very sweet. "Oh hey Cat how's it going." I said. "Great I'm coming to L.A to start my fashion design career." She said. Cat maybe insane but she knows how to make some cool outfits. Then I though of something Cat is sort of like me at least she's the same size as me Maybe I could set James up with Cat. "OMG this is so great you can move into my apartment and meet my friends." I said. "K.K I'll be there tomorrow I'm so existed bye." She said. "Wait Cat I live at the Palmwoods hotel k." I asked. "Got it" she said. I hung up. "James I've got the perfect gal for you." I said. "Who is she?" James asked excitedly. "My cousin Cat she's coming to start her design career tomorrow. I said. "What's she like?" James asked. "She's like me." I said. "AWSOME." James said.

James's P.O.V

I was with the guys Camille, Jo, and Stephanie. "CAT!" I heard Camille yell. A girl that was Camille's size and magenta red hair ran up to us and hugged Camille. "Guys this is my cousin, Cat." Camille said. "Hi I'm Cat." She said. We looked at her strangely for a second then shook it off. "Cat these are my friends Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Jo, Stephanie, and James." Camille said. "Hi it's nice to meet you." Logan said. "You too Camille can't stop talking about she told me about the time she kissed attacked you and pretended it was for a one tree hill audition." Cat said. We all turned to Camille who gave us a nervous laugh. "Any way Cat let's get your things to the apartment." Camille said. "So Cat Camille tells me you like designing clothes." I said as we headed into the apartment. "Yeah I love designing stuff." Cat said. "Cool hair by the way." I said. "Oh yeah I got the Idea cause I was eating red velvet cake so I dyed my hair red velvet." Cat said. This girl is soo bizarre I liked it. "Hey Camille can I talk to you?" I asked. "Uh yeah sure James." Camille answered. "Is she like retarded?" I asked. "No she's just random. She's just like Carlos." Camille said. "Well I guess if I could hang out with Carlos I could hang out with her" I said. "Good now go ask her out." Camille said. "Hey Cat I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me Friday." I asked. "Okay we can head to chuckie cheeses." She said. Camille was right this girl was like a girl version of Carlos.


	13. Hula Hoop Contest

Big Time Love Story13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything** **; anyways this episode is sort of on the humor side. Katie is in a hula hoop contest and needs Camille to help her win.**

Camille's P.O.V

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong_

The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, oh yeah

One more thing I thought I'd share  
With someone special  
I am falling like I never fell before

It's funny you said we'd never make it  
And look how far we've come  
You're a train wreck  
But with you, I'm in love

I was singing the song I wrote about Logan "Train wreck" to all my friends. "I love you too Beauty Mark." Logan said before kissing me. "I HATE HULA HOOPING!" Katie yelled as she busted through the door "Geez Katie what's the matter?" Kendall asked. "Can someone teach me to hula hoop?" Katie asked. "Umm Katie were guys we don't hula hoop." Kendall said. "Sorry Katie I can't hula hoop for my life." Jo said. "Neither do I but I eat pie really fast." Cat said. "I jump rope not hula hoop." Stephanie said. Katie turned to me. "Sure Katie I'll help you." I said. "You know how to hula hoop?" Katie asked "Yeah back home I won second place in a hula hooping contest. Of course when the girl rubbed it in my face I took the trophy and broke it." I said. Everyone stared at me. "Camille you would do something like that." Kendall said. "Show me what you've got Cam." Katie said tossing me a hoop. I took the hula hoop and whirled it around my neck down to my waist then down to my ankles. "Whoa" Katie said bug eyed. "Cool huh?" I said. "Where did you learn to do that?" Carlos asked. "I imitated it on YouTube." I answered. "Please teach me." Katie said. "No problem Katie." I said. Later on in the day Katie and I walked to the Palmwoods Park. "Alright Katie how long does your hula hoop stay in place?" I asked. "About 3 minutes. Why?" Katie asked. "Because you need to learn how to keep your hula hoop in balance for at least 4 minutes to do the tricks." I said. "But I don't know how to keep my hula hoop in balance for that long." Katie said. "Don't worry I have a technique but first you have to show me how you hula hoop." Katie hula hooped as much as she could and I instantly found the problem. "Katie I see the problem you're not supposed to move your waist so fast. Here let me show you." I said taking the hoop from her. "See you're supposed move your waist at a steadier speed." I said while hula hooping. "Wow you were at that for 4 minutes and 53 seconds." Katie said. "Your turn." I said handing her the hula hoop.

Katie's P.O.V 

Camille handed me the hula hoop. I whirled the hula hoop around my waist steadily. It stayed that way for 4 minutes and 21 seconds. "See you got it." Camille said patting my shoulder. "Cool now can you teach me new tricks?" I asked. "Sure." She said. Camille taught me the how to hula hoop around the neck then taught me how to hula hoop around my ankle. Then she taught me how to that thing she did in the apartment. She also taught me how to hula hoop around my arms. And more. The tournament was In 2 days so we had tomorrow to practice. "Alright Camille promise to come to my tournament?" I asked. "I promise but if you win don't rub it in the other girls face she might break your trophy." Camille warned. "What if I don't win and she rubs the trophy in _my_ face?" I asked. "Then break it." Camille answered. It was the day of the contest and I was ready. The girl who was competing against me is doing great so I whirled the hula hoop around my neck then down to my waist then down to my ankles. Everyone was amazed even the girl I was competing against I guess she lost focus and her hula hoop fell which meant I won. I got the trophy I wanted to rub it in her face but I remembered what Camille told me. "Congrats Katie." Camille said. "You came." I said. "Of course I came I promised didn't I?" Camille said. "Yeah can we get ice cream now?" Carlos asked. "Later Carlos geez." Kendall said.


	14. The Arguement

Big Time Love Story14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing sad face; anywho Lomille get into an argument and Jendall try to make things right. **

Camille's P.O.V

I was on set when I got a call from Logan a grin appeared across my face

(_Camille_/ **Logan**)

"_Hey Loganaitor."_

"**Hi brown eyes how's it going?"**

"_Great, what about you?"_

"**Just here at the studio taking a break waiting for Carlos to stop bothering me."**

"_(Laughs) How goes it Carlitos."_

"**Carlos says hi and he wants' to know Stephanie's favorite flower."**

"_Cherry Blossoms." _

"**Carlos says thank you" **

"_Carlos is welcome."_

"**So Beauty Mark what's up on set?"**

"_I can't get this stupid kissing scene right."_

"**K-Kissing scene, who plays your love interest again?"**

"_Dack Zevon, why?"_

"**Uh… no reason I'll call you back love you (hangs up)**

"_Logan wait I-_

Logan's P.O.V

"I can't believe Dack Zevon is gonna be kissing my girlfriend." I said. "What are you talking about Logie?" Kendall asked. "Camille's love interest is Dack Zevon!" I said. "Oh you're in deep shit." James said. "I know!" I yelled. "Logan don't worry Camille loves YOU not Dack." Kendall said. "I know but what if he tries to steal her away from me." I whined. "How do you know that?" Carlos said. "Actually Logan does have a point Dack Zevon chases after every pretty girl he sees and Camille happens to be a pretty girl." James said. "Look don't worry about it now just talk to Cam about it later when we get to the palmwoods." Kendall said you're right you're right." I said. It was an hour when we got to the palmwoods the girls were in the lobby. "Hi girls special girl." Kendall said kissing Jo. "Hey babe." I said to Camille leaning into kiss her. "EHH." She said putting her hand on my mouth "What happened to you this morning you hung up on me." She said. "I'm sorry Cami can we talk about this in private?" I asked. She got up and started walking to her apartment. "Okay what's up?" she said. "Look Cam believe it or not when you said you were kissing Dack Zevon I got jealous I don't want you to kiss him babe." I whined. "Logan it's a stage kiss it means nothing besides I don't love Dack I love you." She said. "You sound just like Kendall." I said. "What?" Camille asked looking at me weirdly. "No not like that Kendall didn't say he loved me he said you love me." I said. "Oh, well you can come to set with me and you can see its only business." Camille said. "Okay but if I see him flirting with you just one bit he's a dead man." I said. "Aww is little Logie peeing on trees" Camille said laughing. Tomorrow Camille and I headed to the set. "Hi Cami is this your friend or your friend friend?" The blonde girl asked. "Stella this is my friend friend." Camille said. "Oh pooh." Stella said walking away. "Sorry bout that." Camille said. "Hey Dack this is my boyfriend Logan, Logan this is my co-star Dack." Camille said. I shook his hand "Nice to meet you." I lied. "You too." Dack said. "Yo Cam we're supposed to be on set." Dack said pulling Camille with him. A spark of jealousy hit me so I ran after them.

(In the scene)

Dack- Wow thanks Kylie.

Camille- For what Jake?

Dack- for turning back to your old sweet self again.

Camille- Well then I guess you're welcome.

Dack- And if you didn't turn back to your old self I couldn't have done this. (Kisses her)

"OKAY! That's enough let's go Camille." I said pulling her to the car. We got to the palmwoods and Camille furiously unfastened her seat belt and got out of the car. "Camille wait where are you going?" I asked. Are friends turned their attention toward us. "Where does it look like I'm going to my apartment or anywhere that's far away from you." She said furiously. "What's going on?" Cat asked. "Camille why are you so mad?" I asked. Just then Camille's face turned red. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT QUESTION?" she yelled. "Uh yeah." I said. "YOU FREAKING LITERALLY PULLED ME OF SET!" she screamed. "WHOA THERE YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH DACK ZEVON!" I yelled back at her. "IT WAS DAMN STAGE KISS IT MEANT NOTHING!" Camille yelled. "IT SURE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING!" I yelled. "UGH LOGAN JUST SHUT UP JUST SHUT YOU'RE FACE I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO MY APARTMENT WITHOUT A WORD ABOUT ANY OF THIS!" Camille yelled. "GO AHEAD BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU'RE WRONG!" I yelled. Camille turned around and slapped me hard against the face. "SCREW YOU LOGAN!" she said before walking off. The girls ran after her. A small part of me wanted to run after her too. "Wow dude that was insane." James said. "No _she's_ insane." I said angrily walking to my apartment.

Camille's P.O.V

I was so mad I could break down and cry it was the first fight Logan and I ever had. "Camille what the hell was that all about?" Stephanie asked. I told them every thing that happened and suddenly Jo's cell rang "Hello?" Jo asked. "Uh Huh… yeah alright guys I gotta bounce." Jo said walking out the door.

Jo's P.O.V

I met Kendall at the pool "Alright so what's up with Logan?" I asked. "He's completely being paranoid right now he thinks Camille has feelings for Dack he's blowing this way out of proportion. What about Camille?" Kendall said. "She feels like she's so angry she wants' to cry." I said. "I have a plan." Kendall said. "What is it?" I asked. "You'll see." He said.

Kendall's P.O.V

Jo and I went to the set to talk to Dack. "Hey Dack." I said while walking over to him. "Oh hey you're Kendall Camille's friend do you know what's the matter her boyfriend pulled her off set today." He said. "That's what we need to talk to you about. You see Logan and Camille are fighting because Logan thinks you've got a thing for Camille." I said. "I do have a thing for Camille." Dack said. "Good so you tell- WHAT!" I exclaimed. "I have a-" Dack said before I cut him off "I heard you!" I said. I left with Jo because I really wanted to hit Dack. Jo and I went to her apartment. "Camille Dack does like you." I said. "C'mon guys not you too." Camille said. "No Camille we went to go talk to him and he does like you." Jo said. "Oh no I've gotta talk to Logan." Camille said going to my apartment.

Camille's P.O.V

I ran to Logan's apartment he opened the door and looked shocked to se me "Camille…" Logan said. "You were right okay Dack does like me but I don't want him I want _you_ and I'm sorry." I said. Logan looked down. "Camille I'm sorry too I embarrassed you…" he was cut off by my lips smashing to his "Let's just call it truce." I said. He nodded.


	15. The Drama Starts Now

Big Time Love Story15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush; any way in this episode all the drama starts with Jennifer2 and Dack Zevon who are trying there best to break Lomille up. **

Logan's P.O.V

_Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms  
around you, around you (Oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Nothing even matters_

It's like 1 for the haters,  
2 for all of those try to shut us down  
They don't really know  
There ain't nothing  
They can do to tear us apart (no)  
I don't care about the money  
don't care about the clothes  
When we're together  
Baby everything goes

We don't even need to prove  
What we're feeling of ours (no)  
This wall we built together  
There's ain't no way I'm knocking it over  
It will be here forever  
Getting closer and closer baby  
Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms  
around you, around you (Oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Nothing even matters

They can all talk  
Say what they want  
About us, about us (oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Whoa  
Nothing even matters

It's like a sound goes off  
And the people all freeze  
They disappear  
And it's just you and me  
Anything you wanna do  
Anything you please

(Oh whoa no)  
Forget about our problems  
Forget about our past  
I've seen your future  
And I know you're gonna last  
Every second I'm with you just go so fast (whoa whoa)  
This wall we built together  
There's ain't no way I'm knocking it over  
It will be here forever  
That I told ya  
That I told ya baby cause

Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms  
around you, around you (Oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Nothing even matters

They can all talk  
Say what they want  
About us, about us (oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Whoa  
Nothing even matters

Nothing even matters (whoa)  
And nothing even matters  
whoa  
We don't need to fight  
Everything will be alright  
Nothing even matters  
But you and I  
Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms  
around you, around you (Oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Nothing even matters (whoa)

They can all talk  
Say what they want  
(Say what they want)  
About us, about us (oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Whoa  
Nothing even matters  
And nothing even matters (whoa)  
Nothing even matters  
Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms  
around you, around you (Oh whoa)  
And nothing even matters (eh)  
Nothing even matters (whoa)

They can all talk  
Say what they want  
(Say what they want)  
About us, about us (oh whoa)  
And nothing even matters (eh)  
Whoa  
Nothing even matters

We were singing the new song Gustavo wrote for us and I didn't have a problem with the song or anything because Camille was on my mind the whole time. It's been 3 months Camille and I got together and we've been inseparable. "Wow guys that was really good." Kelly said. "They were okay. Dogs you can leave now." Gustavo said. When we got to the Palmwoods we went to the girl's room. "How goes it guys?" Camille said. "Not much just finished a cool new song." James said. "Oh I love music!" Cat said. "What was the song about?" Camille said. "You." I answered. "Aw you're too cute," Camille said. "Okay love birds no don't-," Kendall started before he got cut off by Camille's doorbell. "I'll get it." Carlos said opening. Just then a huge Rottweiler came charging in the apartment. "AHHHH!" Cat said jumping into James' arms. Kendall and Jo were standing on the counter holding each other franticly and Stephanie ran into her room while Carlos was being chased by the dog. I tried to grab Camille and carry her but she went to the refrigerator. "CAMILLE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kendall asked. Camille took out a piece of steak from the fridge and threw it out the door. The dog instantly stopped chasing Carlos and ran out the door to eat the steak. "CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Carlos yelled. "No, but this can," Camille said picking up a note. "I took the note and it read,

_Dear Losers,_

_ If you're reading this I'm pretty sure Tiny(the dog) gave you a visit anyways from now on we're gonna make your life hell especially Logan and Camille's; to avoid all the bad things that are gonna come to you all Logan and Camille have to do is break-up and we'll be out your way_

_ Love,_

_ Jennifer and Dack_

I read the note out loud all of there faces was mixed with distain, anger, and confusion. "WHAT THE HELL!" James said. "Are they insane?" Jo added. "Guys calm down okay all that's gonna happen is a couple of pranks and they're just gonna try to trick us into believing things that aren't true so what we have to do is trust each other and don't listen to a thing they say even if they have something that looks like proof don't believe it." Camille said. "But what if they do something to hurt us?" Cat asked. "They won't" Camille answered. "Guys Camille's right let's just not sweat it agreed?" Kendall said. "Agreed" we all said in unison.

Jennifer 2's P.O.V

"What happened did they read the note?" I asked as Dack came in my apartment. "Oh yeah and the funniest thing happened." Dack said laughing. "Well what it?" I asked. "They think we're only gonna pull some pranks on them and try to trick them and that's it." Dack said. I laughed maniacally "Honey that's just how we're gonna start soon Logan will be mine and you can have Casey." I said "Her name is Camille and when are plans work make sure to keep Lucas away from my woman." Dack said. "One his name is Logan and Cuatro you keep that tramp away from my pop star." I said. "Whatever let's just make up some more plans." Dack suggested.


	16. Another Mile Stone

Big Time Love Story16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly, ok this is a really sweet episode and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately so guys don't be afraid to post any constructive criticism comments so I can make my stories better.**

Logan's P.O.V

I was with Camille in her apartment watching Camp Rock, the movie Camille stared in when she first came here. "Logan you're like obsessed with this movie aren't you?" Camille said laughing. "Hey I just loved the way you sang in this and also Joe Jonas didn't kiss you that's why I love this movie." I said. "Aw Logie I love it when you pee on trees." She said hugging me. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Want another make-out session?" she asked smirking. "Please" I said. We started kissing it started of slow but 30 seconds later it started to get a little more passionate. Next thing I new she was on top of me, but I didn't mind. My hands were on her waist and I started rubbing her sides she ran her fingers through my hair and I started doing the same; twisting my fingers through her dark glossy locks. I brushed my tongue across her lip begging for entrance, she parted her lips, I slid my tongue in her mouth and are tongues' wrestled for dominance. I started to get a little turned on. I started to pull of her sweater leaving her in a tank top. She pulled of my shirt leaving me completely shirtless. She rubbed my biceps and I groaned in her mouth. We realized something and pulled away. "Um Camille I think we're a little too young for this." I said putting my shirt back on "You are completely right we are just too young." She said buttoning her sweater. "Let's just try this again but without the sexual stuff." I suggested. "You're right babes." She said

Camille's P.O.V

We stared to kiss again but again 30 seconds later the kiss got fierce. I pulled off his shirt. "OMG!" a voice yelled. "Oh what's up Jo? How goes it Kendall." I said nervously. Logan quickly put on his shirt. "How come we don't do that?" Kendall asked Jo. "Camille we need to talk." Jo said pulling me to her room. "Mind telling me what the fuck was going on there." Jo asked locking the door. "Look we started making out first. Things got intense and my sweater was pulled off and so was his shirt then we realized were too young so we stopped then started again and his shirt got pulled of then you came in." I said. "Well I hope you guys wait." Jo said. "Yeah we are." I reassured her. Jo and I walked out of the room. "Hey look Cami Kendall and I gotta head to the recording studio but I have a surprise for you tonight I'll be here at 7:30. Logan said. "Aw Logie I'll be waiting." I said. "Make sure you don't get her pregnant on the date Logie." Kendall said. "DUDE!" I said. "Sorry Cam." He said walking out the door with Logan.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Jo said. "I don't know I'm just so existed." I answered

Logan's P.O.V

We got to Rocque Records and saw Gustavo sitting in his chair eating a cookie. "DOGS! I called you here for 2 reasons one reason is to record a new song second reason is that your friend Camille is a great singer and Hawk is RUBBING MIRANDA COSGROVE IN MY FACE SAYING THAT HE CAN GET AN AWSOME FEMALE ROLEMODEL AND I CAN'T. So since Camille is already a rolemodel to half the girls in the country convince her into opening up on the tour coming next month." Gustavo said. "Wait so Cami Bear gets to go on tour with us?" Carlos asked excitedly. Gustavo looked at Kelly with a confused look on his face. "Cami Bear is their nickname for her including Cami, Cam, Miss Hollywood, and Logan prefers to call her Brown eyes or Beauty mark." Kelly stated. I smiled at the thought of Camille that randomly popped in my head. "Alright thanks Miss Hollywood." Kendall said before hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" James asked. "Camille duh, she said she'd love to come on tour with us." Kendall said. "Wow you work fast." Kelly said. Gustavo took out his phone and dialed a number. "Ha! Guess what Hawk I've got Camille Romano opening up for me take that." Gustavo gloated before hanging up.

Camille's P.O.V

It was 7:00 and I put on my bathing suit just in case Logan throws me in some body of water just like last time. I then put on my blue sundress I brought this afternoon (a/n outfit is on my profile.) I curled my hair and got my cell phone my wallet and keys. When the door bell rang I fixed my hair and opened the door. "Hi Logie." I said flirtatiously. "Hi Brown eyes." He said before kissing me. "Let's go." I said. We pulled up at the beach and I quickly got at the car and started running. "What are doing?" Logan yelled after me. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" I yelled back. "EEEP." I said as I saw Logan 3 inches behind me. He eventually caught me and we tumbled on the sand. "I told you could catch you." He mocked. "LOL" I said sarcastically. "Ok picnic time, I'm hungry." Logan said. "Ok _Carlos_." I teased. Logan and I finished eating. "Hey look who it is over there." Logan said pointing to the dark side of the beach. I squinted my eyes to see what Logan was talking about when I felt a pair of firm arms wrap around me and started picking me up. "AHH Logan Isaac Mitchell put me down this instant." I demanded "Na I think I'm gonna throw you in the Pacific." He said laughing as he walked closer to the body of water. "Let me just take my dress off it's brand new." I said. "Fine" he said reluctantly putting me down. After he let go of me began to run. "YOU REALLY LOVE RUNNING DON'T YOU?" Logan said beginning to run after me. "Yup" I yelled. I was always a fast runner so after 7 minutes he got tired. "O-ok I surrender." Logan said. "Alright let's go swimming." I said taking off my dress and shoes. "Ok" Logan said now in his swim trunks. It was a blast. Swimming with Logan in the beautiful moonlight I don't know what can make this day better. After swimming Logan and I were thumb wrestling while sitting on the blanket. "Cami I have a surprise for you." Logan said. "Ok Logan lay it on me." I said. At that moment Logan took out a small blue box, and when he opened it I saw a beautiful silver charm bracelet one of the charms said my name on it and the other one said _You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine. _It was a line from my favorite song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. "Cami the times I spent with you were amazing the more we were apart the more I knew you were the one for me I just can't get enough of you're bubbly, ambitious, cool, and humorous personality you're always there for me and know how to make me feel better in any tough situation no matter what and I love you and will you wear my promise bracelet?" He asked. I was just so freaking happy that was the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me. "OMG of course." I yelled as I jumped on him he put he bracelet on my wrist and we just stood and looked up at the sky.


End file.
